


Kiss the Cook

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: When Jaime finds out Brienne hasn't been eating well in order to spend more time studying, he vows to fix the situation.





	1. ONE

Jaime’s cock twitched in anticipation as Brienne, getting redder in the face with each passing second, lowered her pajama bottoms until they fell to the floor. His smile was practically gleeful when she straightened up, now wearing just her t-shirt and nothing else.

The dirty-blond curls of Brienne’s cunt was still dark from her shower. She was still making her way to him, blushing furiously and biting her pillowy lip but his palms were already sweating with excitement. Memory told him that her cunt would be cool and fresh but so very warm inside. She would be wet too. It never ceased to amaze Jaime how quickly she stained her panties.

As soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her by the wrist, chuckling at her gasp as she fell on top of him. She smiled, a sweet, shy one that pretty much made his insides turn to mush. Seven hells but her magical sapphire eyes were too much, he thought, touching her cheek. Red and pink bloomed from the freckled surface and he pressed his lips there, shuddering slightly against her. She breathed loudly against him, ruffling his hair. It was nice to know he affected her strongly too. He couldn’t think straight when in the same room as her. And when she was in his arms, there was only one thing he wanted to do.

He scooped her closer to his chest, gripping her bare buttocks and giving the firm, defined muscles a playful slap, just to get her gasping again. His lips closed over hers. Hmm. She tasted of minty toothpaste. He rocked her against his erection straining under his boxers.

Four wonderful months they have been together. Four. It was only a short time but Jaime felt they have been together for much longer. She was still shy, endearingly so and he hoped that never changed. He loved how she was slow to kiss him back, as if she was still testing the waters. When she finally gave in to desire, she was just. . .unfuckingbelievable. Brienne had no idea what the midpoint was. She went from stubbornly sticking to her safe area to suddenly leaping through the fire.

He loved how her big hands suddenly grabbed his face and her mouth devoured him, boldly sparring with his tongue. She ground against him, making them both groan in pleasure and torture. Hells, but he worried about spewing all over the place. Her mouth was warm and so fucking soft. She smelled like cupcakes! Her body was strong, stronger than his, and covered in freckles he loved so much. What was pure torture was the familiar perfume of her arousal rising from her cunt. He wanted to bathe in this secret scent. His cock was so painfully hard, desperate to be inside her.

He tightened his hold on her then turned, bringing her down on the bed. She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes big with surprise before he was kissing her mouth again. She put a hand on his chest, her fingers curling on the hard pecs, trailing down his stomach. He groaned against her tongue as she shyly pushed her hands under his boxers to cup his ass. He pushed her legs wide apart and broke away from their kiss to take a deep whiff of her delicious, secret scent. Then he pushed her shirt up.

Tits. A more appropriate name for the slight mounds on her wide, freckled chest than breasts. But her nipples. Puffy. Fat. He raked his teeth around one, causing her to stiffen and arch against him, bringing her cunt close to his hand. He smirked before closing his lips around a plump tip while he palmed her cunt. _Yes._ She was wet.

“Jaime. Jaime. Jaime.” Brienne murmured, writhing against him. He tightened his lips around her nipple, sucking noisily as his finger fucked her. She moaned, rolled her hips. Her honey dripped onto his palm, his wrist, on the sheet. It was fucking amazing how wet she got.  Seven hells. He was the luckiest man alive. The woman with the tightest and wettest cunt in Westeros. With the most gorgeous eyes. And she loved him. Seven hells, she fucking _loved_ him.

“Brienne,” he panted, turning to kiss her other nipple before licking it. His knees pushed her legs further apart and he sank the entire length of his finger in her dripping cunt. She cried out. “You’re mine.”

He raised his head, the expression on his face tensed with lust. His finger fucked her fast, roughly. Her eyes were soft blue lights as she gazed at him. “Please, Jaime.”

He smiled. “What do you want?”

She blushed and turned away. But her cunt betrayed her as a fresh surge of her honey flooded his palm. She was biting her lip, shaking from trying to contain her cries when Jaime sucked her swollen nipple harshly. He smirked through his kiss as she shrieked and spilled on his hand again.

His thumb stroked her clit and she stiffened. “Tell me what you want,” he urged her. His cock was a torment but it was thrilling when she let the walls fall, when she told him exactly what she wanted.

Instead, she blushed again. Jaime wanted to roar that it wasn’t right. She _knew_ that was his weakness!

And from the spark in her eyes, she was playing a little game. “Minx,” he complained playfully as he got between her legs. She smiled, a giggle leaving her. He took his cock in hand and whispered for her to spread her legs far and wide. She obeyed and came close to making him come as she breathed his name.

Fuck. Maybe he should just fuck her. Her cunt was all pink and swollen, the curls moist and that enticing scent making his mouth water—he was just a man. He was just a fucking man head over heels in love with a woman taller and bigger than him, who had a body that made athletes drool and made him painfully hard. There was nothing he had that could make her yield, what with her brains and her awesome eyes. It wasn’t _fucking fair_ but he wanted her and thought the sun rose and set on her sexy ass.

He took the club-like tip of his cock in his hand and with thumb and forefinger, spread her cunt lips. Seven hells. She smelled so good. Her clit was a cute, plump pillar. She stared at him, blinking rapidly while he gave her a smug look before circling his cockhead right on her button.

 _“Jaime,”_ she hissed.

“Tell me what you want,” he managed to gasp. It was worth seeing her eyes go dark with lust.

She whined and tried closing her legs, only to realize he was kneeling between them. He chuckled. She would be the death of him but even when they weren’t fucking, there was pleasure. He was pleased at her quiver when he rubbed his cock on her clit again. He lowered it very slowly toward her opening, probing the soft lips of the sides and seeing her honey drip onto his cock. Another throaty cry from her. He took it as encouragement for more of this sensual torture.

It pleased him when she pushed his head down to her tits. He happily took one of her tasty nipples in his mouth, sucking and pulling it from her aureole, playfully biting it. It cost him every ounce of discipline he had to just keep rubbing his cock up and down her slit without entering her.  It didn’t help that she was so fucking responsive, wetting his cock at its every swipe on her cunt. His mouth moved to her other breast, kissing the little freckles there before tugging a nipple deeply inside. She moaned and pulled at his hair. Feeling himself about to come, he let go of his cock and slid his honey-slicked fingers inside her cunt.

“Damn it,” he growled, releasing her nipple and glowering at her. “You’re so wet.”

She blushed and turned her head away. “Jaime, please.”

He smirked as her cunt muscles automatically clung to his fingers. “Tell me. Gods.”

She blushed some more and he licked her cheek, her neck, all while fucking her deeply with his fingers. Her breathing sped up. “F-Fuck me,” she whispered, looking in his eyes. “Please, please, Jaime. Fuck me. _Fuck me._ ”

“Finally!” He breathed. She laughed as he grabbed her legs, pressing them wide open again before taking his cock and pushing it inside her in one thrust. She gasped. His breath fanned her mouth.

He fucked her with everything he had, grunting against her swollen lips about how punishingly tight she was, how wet, how wonderful. She blushed the entire time, her fingers fluttering to his cheek, an arm wrapping around his back, her legs wrapping around his waist. The tightness of her cunt was a fucking gift and he was gong to fuck her hard in return. She thrashed under him, calling out his name in wheezing pants and he muffled her cries with thrusts of his tongue deep in her mouth.

She shrieked at her release and he cried out her name, reaching it at the same time. “Please, please,” she grunted, grabbing his buttocks and urging him to fuck her faster as his semen filled her up. He wondered if it could happen again—that time he spent all day inside her. She was so full of semen it started dripping down her legs. He enjoyed watching her squirm throughout dinner with Tywin and his family, knowing that the reason behind her lobster-red skin was her wet panties.

A few hours later, Jaime was awakened by a sound. He opened his eyes and cursed at the white glow coming from her kitchen. He rubbed his eyes but was still squinting afterward. It took him a few seconds to see Brienne there, looking sweetly bedraggled in her t-shirt and pajamas. She blushed upon seeing him watching her.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He sighed. “What are you doing? Get back here.”

“I was hungry.” For the first time, he saw the cup of instant noodles she held. “Go back to sleep.”

Hungry. Jaime frowned, something clicking in his brain.

Her exams would begin tomorrow. Brienne had been studying for a month but began putting in more hours as the date neared. He admired her dedication. It was only now that he realized how dedicated she was. His love had not been eating right, nor well. She hardly touched her dinner earlier. He had noticed snacks secreted in her backpack and she was drinking more coffee than usual. It was understandable that they weren’t fucking as much—she had to study and he made sure she got as much time as she needed for that. But Jaime didn’t like that she wasn’t taking care of herself well in order to spend more time studying.

“Noodles are hardly nutritious,” he pointed out, sitting up in bed.

“It’s fast, warm and it will suffice,” she said, slurping them. She started as he left the bed, shuffling naked and proud in her apartment. “What are you doing?”

“At least let me make you a sandwich. Tuna. I know you have tuna,’ he said, for once too concerned for her to be aroused at her blush. He looked in the cupboard and found a can.

“Jaime, you needn’t bother—”

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. “First of all, I want to. And second, you will never bother me.”

Then he took the cup from her hands and threw it in the trash. Brienne squawked and he shook his head. “Come on, honey. Let me do this for you. I know you’ll do great in your exams but that’s gonna be a little difficult when all you’ve eaten is noodles. I’ve noticed you’ve been skipping breakfast too. That’s not right.”

She sighed. “I know. But please, don’t make the sandwich—I’m fine.”

He rolled his eyes and got the mayonnaise from the fridge. “Right.”

He stayed with her until she finished the sandwich—and also drank the glass of warm milk. Her blue eyes flashed in defiance and he just shook his head, crossing his arms. She could pout and stew silently as much as she wanted—he was going to feed her healthy food whether she liked it or not.

In bed, she gave him her back. Her shoulders were stiff. Jaime was just about to call her immature when she suddenly sighed and murmured, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He spooned against her then kissed her shoulder through the t-shirt. “Now sleep. You have to be up in a few hours.” His hand wrapped around her tit and gently tugged at her nipple. She gasped.

To his surprise, she lowered her pajamas. She took his hand and lowered it to her cunt. He hummed against her shoulder. She was still sticky and a little wet.

“Will you—” she stammered. “Jaime, will you. . .?”

He kissed her on the nape as he cupped her cunt. “Yes?”

“Will you----will you fuck me?” Seven, but her entire body _warmed_ at the question. “Just with your---your fingers. Slowly? Like the way you do to get me to relax?”

The woman was so fucking stubborn and irresistible at the same time. It was nothing short of awesome. Jaime grinned against her nape and did as she asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for crack!

“You did what?” Bronn bellowed, causing Jaime to nearly spill his coffee down his pants.

“What the fuck’s wrong with what I did? Chicken sandwich, an apple, a juicebox—what’s your problem?” Jaime demanded, glaring before he dried his knuckles with tissue. “Seven hells, this is sticky. Thanks a lot.”

While washing his hands at the sink, Addam sipped his coffee. “Brienne is what, twenty-eight? Twenty-nine? And you gave her a packed lunch?”

“She’s been mainlining instant noodles. I caught her last night.” Jaime explained, shaking his hands dry. “Usually, she eats more healthily—you should have seen her make a face with the Bravoosi Pulled Pork I had a few nights ago. With her exams and all, she’s been eating garbage.”

“She’s a big girl. She can get herself a sandwich from the vending sandwich,” Addam said.

“No, no, you’re not getting it, you stupid fucker,” Bronn said. “A packed lunch. So far, rich boy here has been doing a number of unthinkables with Brienne. Introduced her to the Lannisters,’ he began, ticking it off his with his fingers.

“True,” Addam agreed.

“Fucking her good and plenty too because he looks more idiotic than ever.” Bronn gave Jaime a pointed glance, who flushed.

“Also true.”

“Lets her sleep over.”

“Yeah, Jaime. You’ve never done that. You’ve never brought a girl home to your pagoda. Or introduced her to your family or us.”

“And now, a packed lunch.” Bronn shook his head at Jaime. “You’ve fallen hard and fast, you cunt.”

The three men were at pantry of LSM Creatives. With the agency just three years old, their office was still small and the staff, even more so. Currently, it was them and a secretary called Mordane. She wasn’t a perky, enthusiastic twenty-five-year-old employee, however, but a stern, efficient woman in her mid-forties. Bronn once complained that with the high sausage count, there should at least be a pretty piece of ass to look at several times a day. Jaime snapped that he wasn’t going to risk fucking up their business by hiring an idiot with bouncy double-D’s.

The men always got to work at least half an hour early, partly to get settled and recharge—Bronn was kept up by his baby daughter—but mostly so they could talk freely without risking disapproval from Mordane. Addam complained it was like being judged by his grandmother. Mordane didn’t like gutter language and had once threatened to hang Bronn by the balls if he didn’t clean it up.

Jaime thought she could loosen up but the reason she was hired was so she could help keep them in line. He did miss being able to drop f-bombs with abandon so the thirty minutes before work have become important. The only employee who seemed to have charmed their secretary was Oberyn Martell—but he wasn’t really one. He was just their photographer on-call. When he was around, Mordane actually smiled. And blushed.

Bronn and Addam’s teasing ended when she arrived. The two men actually ran to their offices, leaving Jaime to clean up the mess of coffee granules and splotches. He had just dumped stained paper towels in the steel bin when Mordane entered the pantry.

“Mr. Lannister,” she said, acknowledging him. She put her sandwich in the fridge.

“Mordane,” Jaime greeted her. “Uh, please excuse me.”

He scurried out of the pantry and into his office. He sat in front of the computer but instead of checking emails, he looked up healthy recipes.

He woke up early to make Brienne lunch, already anticipating that she would be too anxious for breakfast. She had a can of shredded chicken in the cupboard, which he had discovered when he made her tuna sandwich. So, he set about preparing a chicken sandwiches for her. Then he hit the convenience store across her apartment and got a small carton of organic orange juice and a few apples from the fruit guy outside of it. He passed by a pastry stand and got her a blueberry muffin.

When he returned, Brienne was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. The bright smile she gave him was already a reward. Then she blushed oh so sweetly and stammered that she wanted him in her mouth. Jaime’s pants hit the floor before she finished speaking. He was still smiling long after it was over, impressed yet again by the suction force of Brienne’s mouth.

She was fucking adorable when he surprised her with the packed lunch before they left. He offered to drive her to school but she preferred to go there in her bike, needing air to clear her head. Before they parted ways, he asked if she wanted to come over to his place afterwards, and to bring her books. He expected her to refuse, and to scold that he would just distract her. Instead, she nodded. “Yeah. It might do be me good. Have a change of scenery for a change. I’d love to, Jaime. Thank you.”

He browsed online for an hour and a half before turning away from the computer in frustration. Healthy recipes seemed to revolve only around tofu, lentils, fat-free, flavorless shit and low-carb atrocities. He couldn’t make heads or tails about the so-called “Dragon Lifestyle”—eating like the people before the Age of Dragons. He looked out of the window, where Mordane was talking to someone on the phone and writing in her notebook. Nah. The secretary must subsist on the very things he just read about. There had to be delicious, healthy food to keep Brienne up and alert for her exams.

He pulled out his cellphone and scrolled down. He made a face at the name where his finger paused. She was a mother, he reasoned. And a doctor. She had to know something.

“What do you want?” Cersei demanded sharply when she answered.

“Hi,” Jaime cleared his throat. Though they were twins, they have never been close. Cersei was a drama queen. “It’s Jaime.”

“I know it’s you. I saw your name. I can read. What do you want?”

“Uh, do you have a minute?”

“I’ve been at work for eight hours and I just finished peeing. The first since I started working. What do you think?” He could hear a shuffle and his sister whispering curses.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “You’re a mom, right?”

“As far as I know. Why? What have you heard?” Cersei was sarcastic.

“Do you know of any healthy recipes? I mean, you have Joffrey and you’re a doctor.”

“I’m the last person to ask that,” she said. Jaime thought he heard a crunching sound.

“Why’s that? You know nutrition and vitamins. And moms are obsessed with giving their kids healthy food.”

“Yeah. I know I should go easy on lipid-soaked pancakes. That bacon would kill me before I’m forty-five. Not to mention I work thirty-six hour shifts. I don’t remember the last time I took a shower. I don’t even remember if I’ve put on deodorant. Do you actually think I have time to think about eating healthy?”

“Who the fuck feeds Joffrey?”

“Monsters. The nanny, Jaime. Don’t be an idiot. That’s what I pay him for. He watches over Joffrey and also plans the meals. Besides, you shouldn’t be asking me about healthy meals.”

“Why?”

“Because I just ate potato chips off the floor.”

_“What?”_

“The bag exploded. And it’s sour cream and cheddar flavor. I think the carpet dust gave it extra flavor. Yum.” More crunching.

Jaime sat in silence for a few moments, appalled at what he was hearing. Cersei continued eating. “You’re a Lannister,” he managed to say at last. “You’re also married to a fucking Baratheon. Why…” he hung his head. “Forget it. Just don’t tell people we’re related. Thanks. Bye.”

The next person in the list should have been the one he called first, Jaime realized. Lollys would know. Yet when he asked her, she burst out laughing.

“Oh, Jaime. Count on a man to think that it’s a woman’s job to think about food and feeding the family!” She exclaimed. Her laugh sounded like a witch’s cackle.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“Okay. Jaime. Here’s a crash course. Bronn told me you’re serious about Brienne. I think she’s a lovely girl. But if you want to get anywhere with her, you’re going to have to dispel some stupid patriarchal notions. Start with not thinking it’s the woman who automatically thinks about food and nutrition.”

“Look, I’m just asking for recommendations---”

“I’m teaching this to my daughter so that she won’t get stuck in some traditional role unless it’s her choice. But maybe it’s not too late to change the world. And I think you’re fairly smart, Jaime. After all, you landed someone like Brienne.”

“I just called—” Jaime scratched his head. “Lollys, your baby is just two months old.”

“I’ve been playing her music and audiobooks about the important women of our history. She should know that her place is not just in the kitchen unless it’s what she wants.”

“Alright. I’m sorry for thinking to ask you about recipes because you’re a woman and a mother.” Jaime dropped his head to his desk as he spoke. “I just want to know of good recipes to prepare for Brienne. She’s been eating instant noodles.”

“How’s that a problem? You know, the joys of breastfeeding is a bunch of crock. I love my baby, Jaime. I do. But I can’t have beer. I can’t eat anything. That includes instant noodles.”

Jaime cringed, praying to the Seven Lollys didn’t start talking about cracked nipples. “I—I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Let the woman eat what she wants.”

“Yeah, but that’s all she seems to eat. I’m concerned.”

“Wow. Bronn said you’ve fallen hard for Brienne but I didn’t believe it until now.” Lollys sounded pleased. “That’s good. I like her. Don’t mess it up.”

“I won’t. That’s why,” Jaime sighed, trying not to get frustrated, “I called about healthy recipes. Which I shouldn’t have done,” he added quickly.

“Your assumptions are pretty much expected given the dominance of the patriarchy.” Lollys told him. “And you should ask Bronn.”

 

*****  
“I can’t fucking believe we shut down the office for this,” Addam complained as he stalked after Jaime and Bronn down the dairy aisle. “You’re fucking morons. Fucking morons. If we fucking fold before we could even start paying our bank loan---”

“Don’t get your fucking panties in a twist,” Jaime complained, pushing the cart forward. “It’s one fucking day.”

“One fucking day that’s a loss of potential revenue for us, not to mention the money we still have to spend—” Addam tried protesting. Jaime gave him a warning look and he sighed loudly, throwing up his hands. “I rest my case. But for the record, I went down fighting.”

“Whining, more like,” Bronn declared, looking up and down the aisle. “What the fuck are we doing looking at milk?”

“I made a fucking wrong turn, alright?” Jaime growled, snatching the list from his coat pocket again. “Seven hells, Bronn. I’ve seen toddlers with better handwriting.”

“Lemme see,” Bronn plucked it form his fingers and squinted.

“Correct me I’m wrong but what the fuck is homemade pasta?” Jaime demanded, wheeling the cart toward the end of the aisle. He scanned the signs hanging from the ceiling pointing the shoppers to the locations of the needed items. Spotting that pasta was in aisle eight, he guided the wheel there.

“Listen, pretty boy, you want a slam-dunk with Brienne, you’re gonna have to give her something way better than mass-produced, highly-processed, store-bought shit,” Bronn said, jogging a little to keep up with him. Addam huffed along. “Homemade pasta is the way to go.”

“I only want to feed her something healthy for her exams,” Jaime said, towards the pasta aisle. His eyes widened upon seeing the display. “Holy shit.”

Addam shrugged. “What? We’re in the pasta aisle. Of course you’ll see every kind.”

Every kind, indeed. It seemed every brand and type of pasta from Westeros was displayed on the shelves, as well as other exotic-shaped ones from Essos. Stars, kraken, rose. It was crazy.

Bronn sighed loudly. “Jaime, if you want Brienne to have a healthy meal, getting her this shit is not the way to go. Now, there’s a nice organic supermarket—”

“Will you stop with the organic shit already? I asked for a recipe, not a lesson.” Jaime said, taking the cart again.

“Making pasta is easier than you think.”

In defiance, Jaime grabbed a package of linguine from the shelf. “Buying is faster.”

“Oh, come on.” Now it was Bronn whining. “It’s not rocket science, pretty boy. Eggs, flour. Spices. I’ll even loan you my pasta maker. It’s fucking easy—”

“No! I just want to make Brienne a delicious, healthy meal and you’re nagging me about organic, make-your-own shit!” Jaime exclaimed as he stormed down the aisle.

Addam snatched the list from Bronn and chuckled. “Oh. He wants you to make fresh pasta but it says here ‘any sauce in a jar will do.’” He slapped the list on Bronn’s chest. “Fucking hypocrite.”

“Oh, fucking hypocrite, eh—” Bronn began. Jaime’s eyes rolled to the ceiling and he continued through the store, with his friends following.

It was a new level of hell asking Bronn for a recipe and further down taking his friends along. Jaime knew how to cook—he could whip up a mean vegetable stir-fry, make waffles, and the like. But there were certain foods he had never tried to make for himself—let alone anyone—before. He requested a no-brainer recipe from Bronn that was also healthy.

The two men, it turned out, had different interpretations of the term. For Jaime, he thought it was anything with tofu until being given the recipe. Bronn, on the other hand, didn’t eat anything loaded with pesticides, underwent genetic engineering, and mass-produced. That explained the organic beer Jaime received from him last Sevenfest. It tasted like liquid dragon shit.

He should have just called it a day and left his friends to run the business without him. But the recipe called for meatballs stuffed with cheese. Panicking, Jaime asked them to help him shop, closing the office for the rest of the day. Mordane had been disapproving and only huffed away when promised she would still be paid for a full day.

Jaime brought the cart to the meat section. As he approached, a bored-looking rotund guy announced, “Welcome. Today we have an awesome deal on chicken wings—”

Jaime held up a hand. “I’m not here for chicken.”

“Dude, I gotta tell you today’s specials, alright? Part of the job.” And he rattled off the continuation of the offers and deals. Jaime sighed long and loudly as Bronn and Addam approached.

“I’ll take a kilo of lean ground sirloin, please.” He said. The butcher nodded and went to get a plastic bag.

“You should throw in some pork. Beef tends to get dry,” Addam advised, briefly looking up from the list. “Jaime, I’m telling, fresh tomato sauce in a jar is not fresh. It’s got additives and all. You’re in luck. I know this gods-awesome recipe for tomato sauce—”

“Cut right to the chase. You’ll need a fuckton of tomatoes and it takes forever to make,” Bronn said, crossing his arms. “Fucking cunt. My daughter will be walking before that sauce is finished.”

“Three hours,” Addam announced proudly.

“Jaime, you’re making a big mistake buying meat that’s not organic,” Bronn said disapprovingly as the butcher handed Jaime the bag. “Who knows what they feed the cows, eh?”

“Bronn, Addam—”

“Oh, listen to him. You’re all about organic shit but you’ll feed your daughter sauce that has more preservatives than actual tomatoes!” Addam pointed out.

“Are you really sure about getting that?” Bronn raised an eyebrow at the bag of ground meat Jaime was holding.

“What? You think I should throw it back because I didn’t raise the cow myself?” He retorted, tossing it to the cart.

“Jaime, don’t worry about the three hours. It’s what, two-thirty? We have time!” He grabbed the cart. Bronn took after him, arguing how it was acceptable for sauce to have preservatives because of the short shelf life of its ingredients.

“You’re never getting anything done,” the butcher told Jaime. “By the way,” he reached behind him and put something in another bag. “You get free apron for buying ground beef. I put an extra one because of your friends. You’re gonna need all the free stuff you can get to survive that bunch.”

Jaime closed his eyes, counted one to five. He summoned the memory of beautiful, sapphire blue eyes, the shy smile of kiss-swollen lips. Vanilla scent was difficult to remember since he was surrounded by raw meat. His forehead scrunched concentrating hard on those blue eyes, at how they lit up when their owner talked about High Valyrian poetry.

Then he opened his eyes and went after the two idiots.

He found them in the produce aisle, arguing loudly about, of all things, fucking tomatoes. Addam was shaking his head firmly while Bronn, holding two, very plump ones against his chest, squeezed them experimentally, defending their freshness. They were beginning to attract a crowd.

The smart thing to do was let them beat each other up and cajole the crowd into throwing Jell-O and rotten fruit. But Jaime chose to be loyal instead of smart.

“What the fuck are you talking about? These fucking tomatoes are as firm as the Maiden’s tits!” Bronn bellowed.

“Will you fucking shut up?” Jaime hissed, getting between them just as Bronn seemed to get ready to throw a tomato at Addam. He grabbed the tomatoes from Bronn and put them back on the display. Addam, he discovered, had put tomatoes in the cart and he returned them to the shelf too. As both men tried to protest, Jaime continued to snarl.

“We are not going to make three-hour tomato sauce. I am not going to buy, prepare, let alone fucking eat anything organic, pesticides-free and whatever airhead food trend you’re both on.” His emerald eyes narrowed. “I’m going to get a jar of tomato sauce with as many chemicals as fucking possible and cheese—”

Bronn looked heartbroken. “Jaime, you can’t buy the cheese here. It’s crap—”

“Well, what the fuck do you want?” Jaime demanded. “You want me to fucking raise my own cow and milk it for the fucking cheese?”

“Jaime, you’re a fucking Lannister. You shouldn’t even be in a chain supermarket—” Addam began, gesturing helplessly at the nearby wine display. “You won’t even get any decent wine here—”

“Why? Because you want me to fucking grow grapes and dance on them to make wine?” Jaime was close to yelling. “You want Brienne to drink something that my feet has been on?”

“It’s not that—”

“Here’s what going to happen—” Jaime declared. He snatched the bag of pasta and held it up. “You fuckers are going to help me cook all the highly-processed food I’ll be buying. I will never hear about the shit I eat from either of you. I fucking helped you ask Lollys to marry you,” he reminded Bronn. “I was the one who went with you to have your swimmers tested, and had to fucking stand outside the door hearing you make a fucking deposit because you didn’t want me too far,” he told Addam. “You. Are. Going. To. Help. Cook. A. Fucking. Damn. Dinner. For. Brienne!”

He grabbed the cart and wheeled out of the produce aisle. Bronn and Addam looked at each other. Addam looked pale.

“Oh, don’t cry like a fucking little boy. We know your swimmers are alright now, isn’t it?” Bronn said, slapping him on the shoulder. Then he looked worried and chased after Jaime. “At least don’t buy Parmesan in a plastic jar!”

 

*****

Despite Jaime’s edict, he relented on some points. He got the pasta and the tomato sauce but saw the wisdom in going to an actual cheese shop instead of getting a small wheel from the supermarket, and allowed to be dragged into the wine store. The latter he should have known better—he himself would never buy wine from a supermarket. But he was tempted to just to spite Bronn and Addam.

Bronn kept a close watch over the pasta while Addam schooled Jaime in some tricks regarding pasta sauce. Extra garlic, chopped onions, pepper, a teeny bit of saffron freshened up the taste. The aroma of warm garlic and rich, earthy tomato sauce filled the penthouse. Addam also poured some wine to give an extra layer of flavor.

The two men tried to convince Jaime into making crème brulee but he put his foot down. He could cook but his skills were quite limited. He wanted to make her meals that he could replicate anytime. Crème brulee wasn’t one of them. He went to Hot Pie and bought luscious strawberry cheesecake instead.

As Bronn put pasta water on the pasta—it was also packed with flavor, he told Jaime, and Addam fine-tuned the sauce, Jaime prepared a crisp, green salad with lemon dressing.

He shooed them out as soon as they were done. Table settings were a piece of cake for him. Joanna had not only taught her children how to face down a battalion of silver, she also ensured they knew how to design table settings. Jaime took out the good china and the finest crystals goblets from the cabinet. He folded the deep crimson cloth napkins into the shape of a flower as a final touch. Then he stepped back and smiled proudly at the display of food.

Brienne would be arriving in a few minutes. Jaime had a quick shower, just to remove the clinging scent of garlic and raw meat from when he rolled meatballs. Refreshed, he patted himself dry and left the master suite without a stitch of clothing on. He did flex in front of hallway mirror, casting a critical look at his muscle and deeming himself more than satisfied.

From the dining table, he unfolded the apron. It was a last-minute idea and he was grateful that the butcher gave him a freebie. Lannisters hardly got freebies. Whistling, he tied it around his waist, grinning at the words printed in front. There was no better place for them.

He put his phone in the speakers, choosing a playlist that played soft, sensual music. Done, he stood leaning against the pillar. According to the clock, Brienne should arrive in two minutes. She was never late and if she was, she always made sure to text.

He grinned as he heard the soft ding of the elevator, announcing an arrival. He crossed his arms, resting a shoulder against the pillar. He crossed his right ankle over the other, green eyes alight with anticipation as the doors opened.

Her scent seemed to announce her. Warm, soft vanilla, remiding him of creamy, decadent pastry. He heard the shuffle of her giant feet across the floor, followed by the plop of her bag dropped on the sofa. A sigh, a breathy, sexy sound that made his cock twitch. Jaime was practically giddy, waiting for Brienne to emerge from the partition screen.

“Jaime, dinner smells wonderful—” she said, coming from behind it. He almost laughed as her jaw dropped and her sapphire eyes came close to popping out of their sockets.

Seven hells but Brienne was just so. . . _he fucking wanted to eat her up._ Rough pale hair messy from having her fingers run through it. Vividly blue eyes, big and too gorgeous to be real. The explosion of freckles on her pale skin, giving an enticing glimpse at the patch on her throat.

She was in a non-descript black t-shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, skinny black jeans and navy blue high-tops. Her clothes were mannish, as was her broad shoulders and her, at first look. But those unbelievable eyes betrayed her, and the fullness of her thick, red lips. Jaime’s hardened, lifting the short apron. He flushed as Brienne’s eyes fell there and she swallowed.

“Oh,” she managed to say, turning tomato-red upon reading the words on his apron.

He smirked, glancing at them. “Does the cook get a kiss, then?” He drawled, standing away from the pillar. “Not that you need reminding. But I just want to make sure.”

Brienne, who was never known for subtlety nor coyness, was breathing loudly and quickly. “J-Jaime,” she stammered. “You’re naked.”

He spread his arms. “I’m the first course, honey.” He turned, flexing his butt. He just hoped she didn’t get a heart attack, he thought, facing her.

She smiled and reddened again. The freckles at her throat were just too much. He couldn’t himself from groaning.

“Or maybe you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! What do you think? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Here he was, wearing a teeny apron and nothing else, but it was Brienne who turning redder by the second, unable to look at him right in the eye. Jaime smiled and went to her. Another man would think she didn’t appreciate the display of superb male flesh but he knew her. She was shy, not embarrassed. Very self-conscious instead of confident. As he neared, she finally dared to give him her eyes.

He swore to the Seven those eyes would always destroy him. His strength and weakness at the same time. The answer to all the questions he had yet to ask and also the journey ahead. His chest felt tight from the force of his feelings for this woman, and all he was seemed to have concentrated on his cock now thrusting straight toward her, making a high tent of the apron. He stopped just short of touching her, his own hands a little unsteady too as he loosened the ties of the apron.

Brienne’s pink mouth falling open was so worth it, he thought, standing naked and proudly aroused before her. She backed away, not from fear but more out of habit. He smirked as her back hit the marble console table. She blushed, looking away only for her eyes to fall right on his cock. It was enough to make him twitch again.

“Hungry?” He asked, his hands framing her wide hips. He breathed into her neck, taking in her warm, natural musk laced with faint vanilla soap. She quivered, her rapid breathing ruffling the top of his hair. He continued sniffing her until his fingers pressed on her chin to urge her head down to him. He licked her lower lip, discovering it was slightly chapped. Grinning, he took a playful bite.

She hissed, jerking against him, her arms flying around his shoulders. His chuckle dissolved in the warmth of her inexpert but eager kisses. She tasted of coffee and peanut butter candy bar. He groaned through their kiss, his hands grabbing her ass to rub against her. Her fingers pulled at his hair.

“Hungry?” He asked again, taking her firmly by the jaw and turning her head to suck on her warm throat.

She nodded, murmuring nonsense. He licked her and yanked her away from the table.

“Food?” He grunted, his eyes searing into her.

She shook her head, blushing. To his surprise, she suddenly got down on her knees.

Jaime nearly came all over her face when she took him in her hand, her warm breath washing over the hard flesh. “Again?” He gasped, momentarily yanked to his tiptoes as she squeezed his ass, sliding a long finger between the cheeks. He felt the warmth of her cheek as the leaking head of his cock brushed against it before she leaned closer to mouth his balls. Her name fell like a torrent from his lips as she took one and another in her mouth, her moan causing them to stiffen some more. Seven hells he was full. He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her throat into a sharp arch. Sapphires gleamed up at him as he circled his cock head around her parted lips. Her tongue darted out, chasing the thread of pre-cum he spread. Then she took in him her hand, surprising him again this time with a chase, full kiss on the tip before closing her lips around it.

Damn it. One day. One day he was going to lock themselves in the penthouse and he will just be buried in her mouth until sunset. Brienne would always be a shy kisser, sweetly unsure but she was a goddess when blowing him. He gasped and cried out as her head bobbed up and down, her saliva wetting the long length of him and making him harder, bigger. He brushed her hair away form her head so he had a clear view of her beautiful eyes and his cock plundering her mouth, intent on making a home in her throat. Her cheeks hollowed deeply as she sucked him with a force that he was sure would pull his cock from his body.

“Honey,” he groaned, closing his eyes for a second from the otherworldly pleasure of her mouth. “I’m---I’m coming.”

She whimpered and tightened her lips. Blue eyes glowed brighter.

Jaime took her head in both hands, growling as he fucked her mouth for that blessed release. She moaned, her eyes closing then opening before closing again. Her fingers fluttered like feathers around his thighs. He grunted and his come flowed right into her mouth, filling her throat. She made a slight gagging sound but his hold on her firmed, refusing to free her until he was drained. He gasped, shaking as his thrusts slowed. The hungry motions of her mouth and throat pulled another release from him.

His hands fell to her shoulders and she took her time pulling her mouth from his cock. She panted, pressing her warm, sweaty forehead against his hard thigh. He blindly caressed her, his mind and body still caught in the aftermath of his orgasm. Silver sparks and crimson spots danced idly before his eyes. He needed to sit down. He couldn’t stop holding Brienne, running his fingers through her damp hair. She continued to breathe against him, ruffling the curls around his cock again. He staggered, and she held on to him as he pulled her to her feet.

Fiery sapphires stared into him and he managed a shaky, dazed smile. He thumbed her swollen lips, holding his breath as she turned to kiss his palm before cradling it to her cheek. She was warm, her neck blotchy and the collar of her t-shirt ringed with sweat. His cock was still drained but his desire was coming in waves, now rushing back. He tugged her puffy lip between his teeth, sucking it hard before pressing a full, hungry kiss on it. She tasted of him now. He swore by the seven he tasted good on her tongue.

She turned her head and he kissed up and down her long, thick neck, palming her tits through her top before catching her around the waist. He glanced at where she was looking and paused. She looked at him, her eyes big.

“W-Why did you stop?” Fucking adorable how confused and. . .betrayed she sounded.

He gestured loosely at the table. “You’ve had a long day. You should eat first.”

She smiled, blushing. “Its looks great and smells divine. But—do you mind---”

At that, he saw her turn a deep, stoplight-red. He smirked, slipping a hand under her t-shirt. She gasped against his mouth as he pinched a hard nipple. She whined and he stopped, afraid he’d hurt her. But she shook her head, blushing and nodding desperately. Gods, how he loved her. He was still amazed he found someone who enjoyed rough fucking too. He kissed her happily on the mouth.

“I—I want—” she struggled to say through their kiss, gasping and her eyes half-closed as he pulled hard on her aching nipple again. She slumped in his arms and he chuckled, slipping his arm under her legs to pick her up.

“Me?” He asked as he walked them to the bedroom. “My cock?”

She nodded and buried her hot face in his neck. _“Jaime.”_

He smiled and lowered her at the foot of the bed. She smiled back at him, nibbling her lower teeth with her big teeth. He knelt in front of her, cradling her foot between his hand as he loosened the laces of her sneaker.

He was getting hard again. He pulled off her shoe, then her sock. Brienne laughed as he kissed her instep. “Jaime!” She exclaimed, pulling it back. “Don’t!”

“Even your feet smell fantastic,” he assured her, taking her other foot. Brienne smelled good from head to toe. His eyes fell on the juncture between her thighs, where his favorite scent in the world was secreted in her pants.

Her other shoe popped off, he spread her legs, bringing her closer to the edge of the bed. He rubbed the tip of his nose against hers as she framed his face in her hands. Her palms were warm, and, he discovered as he kissed them, stained with blue ink. He felt her shrink away at this but he held them firmly, lavishing kisses on the calloused surface and the thick, long fingers. Her hands were strong rather than delicate. That made them even more beautiful to him.

“Before I forget,” she murmured, shuddering as he pressed a deep kiss on the inside of her wrist. “I want to thank you for the wonderful dinner.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, urging her to stand up. She blushed but did it, and blushed some more as he pulled her pants down. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

“Do you mind terribly if. . .it’s just you and me?” Brienne asked, breathing sharply as he ran his hands up and down her long legs, her hard, muscular thighs. “Jaime,” she moaned as he pressed his face to her cunt.

She wore dark blue panties and the narrow strip was dark with her moisture. He inhaled deeply, groaning in pleasure as her secret musk filled his nose, his head. His tongue slipped out, licking her cunt through the cotton, grinning as he felt the thrust of her clit. He pulled the garment down. The world tilted at the sight of the clear thread of her honey stretching from her cunt down to the miniscule fabric he was pulling down. Eagerly, he pushed her hips closer until all he could see and feel was her hairy cunt, smell her musky vanilla. He could almost taste her. Damn the Seven but she was pouring honey down to her thighs. He licked her.

 _“Jaime. . .”_ She wailed, grabbing at his shoulders as he deepened the kiss. A thrust of his two fingers inside was followed by the sexy squish of her cunt accepting the invasion. Her legs swayed and he took some satisfaction as she fell on the bed, legs spread and up.

He followed her, his chest tight at the glazed look in her eyes. But he didn’t fall on her, instead taking one of her endless, pale legs, kissing and nibbling it. His teeth grazed the surprising daintiness of her ankle. Such was Brienne. She was strong and soft in the most beautiful and unexpected ways.

His lips worked up her calf. Smooth and dotted faintly with more freckles the higher he went. She squawked as he kissed the back of her knee, knowing she was very sensitive there, before continuing towards the rest of her body. Her thighs fell open, revealing the tempting strip of pinker flesh inside her cunt. She raised her hips, expecting his tongue, his lips. Instead, he pushed his fingers inside again, groaning at the strangling clutch of her cunt.

It was insane how often he fucked. It was more than obsession wanting to be inside Brienne all the time. She was torturously tight, and he had wondered once or twice how much tighter she had been when she was fucked for the first time. For all his years of experience, had he been Brienne’s first, he would have embarrassed himself and turned her off fucking. There was no resisting such a tight cunt. He would always be jealous he was not her first but he was more grateful. She was still shy but willing to be taught about what she wanted, what he liked, how to pleasure and be pleasured.

Brienne moaned, her spine arching as his fingers pumped inside her. He sat back a little, his cock getting harder watching her surrender to lust. Her t-shirt was now damp with sweat, the under sleeves already ringed with it. He had never seen anything so sexy.

“Tell me about your exams,” he whispered, leaning down to push the edge of her t-shirt, revealing her flat, freckled tummy. He smirked as he felt her stiffen with surprise at his question. He kissed her navel, his fingers pulling halfway out of her.

“W-What?”

He rocked his fingers back in her. She gasped and he continued casually, “Today. Howland Reed’s right?”

“I—I—” As he ran his lips across the wide span of her stomach while fucking her, he felt her trembling. His eyes shone at her struggle to form a coherent sentence, her forehead scrunching so that her eyebrows were close to meeting in the center. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out of her. Her whine of protest softened to another moan as his head moved higher on her stomach, toward her tits, pushing her shirt out of the way.

“Was it. . .hard?” He asked innocently, taking hold of her shirts to pull them off her. She wore a camisole, a long-sleeved t-shirt and a short-sleeved one over them. Brienne raised her arms and he removed the last of her clothes, glad she was fully nude at last. He settled fully over her, nudging her legs far apart. Suggestively, he rubbed his cock against her drenched slit.

“H-Hard?” She grunted, closing her arms around him. She urged his head toward her tits and he happily pressed kisses on them. Her puffy nipples had tightened into plump points. He claimed one with his mouth and sucked. He pulled it deep, making her squeal before suddenly releasing it. Looking in her eyes, he gently blew on the red peak.

_“Gods. Jaime.”_

“You were worried about his questions regarding oral. . .” his voice trailed off as he turned to take another nipple in his mouth. “Literature.”

She pushed against him, the tip of his leaking cock brushing against her clit. _“Jaime!”_

He managed to chuckle as he continued drawing on her nipple, filling his mouth with her flavor, his tongue memorizing the texture of her nipple. She was silk and wet, firm and soft all at once. He tugged the nipple deep in his mouth, pressing it between tongue and palate. She hissed and moaned, her fingers feather-light on his hair, a leg wrapping high around his back.

Red bloomed from her cheeks and all over her body at his wet and lewd kisses. As she thrashed and clung, his hand lowered to her cunt again, petting her soaked curls before spreading her labia open. He raised his head from her tits, his eyes darkening with passion at her sexy cry as his fingers curled deep inside her. She was so slick, so tight. Her juices poured down to his palm, his wrist.

“I love you,” she groaned, grabbing his head to kiss him on the mouth. Caught in the frenzy of her lust, her movements were frantic, rushed. He pressed down onto her, fucking her deeper and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Her tits were crushed under his chest as he put the full weight of his body on her. She smoothed his hair back from his cheeks as they kissed, her hips rolling against him in a hot dance that called for the rough union of his cock and her cunt.

He suddenly scooped her up from the bed. She gasped against his mouth, eyes widening at the sudden change in position. He grinned and turned, putting himself on his back and her on top. He kissed her hard on the mouth.

“Take my cock.”

She blushed but was quick to adjust to her new position. He loved having her on top, when lust shattered her insecurities. Her eyes were bright as she rubbed him, blushing again as he groaned and his cock jerked hard across her fingers. Then she was raising herself, spreading her legs wide around his thighs before gingerly lowering herself on his cock.

Fuck. He was instantly deeper, her hold on him tighter. He cupped her ass, gently pushing her down on him. Her pale hair fell over his cheek as she looked down at him before slanting her lips over his.

They kissed and nipped as they moved against each other. Nonsense mumblings and throaty purrs echoed the wet sounds of their fucking. She licked him. He kissed her on the throat. She arched. He licked her nipple. Her nipples brushed the hairs on his chest, his own nipples. He seized her by the neck, her shoulder. He slipped a finger in her ass, loving how she squealed and fucked harder, faster. Smug grins lit up their sweaty faces as they approached the sweet rise of orgasm.

Brienne’s eyes widened and she fell forward, her rapid, chirping gasps warming Jaime’s neck as she hit her release. Jaime followed right after, his nails digging crescents on her firm shoulders. As their bodies and their breathing slowed down, he caressed her sweat-slick back, kissing the marks he had left on her skin. She whimpered, resting on him for a bit before rolling off him. She curled up against him, watching him with a gentle light in her eyes as he covered them with blankets. He smiled and finally lay down beside her.

“You’re always spoiling me,” she scolded him playfully.

“It’s difficult not to,” he teased her. He kissed her on the shoulder. “You didn’t tell me how the first day went.”

She flushed and trailed her hand up and down his chest lazily. “I think I did okay.”

Count on Brienne to downplay things. “You mean you aced it.”

“I didn’t say that. We don’t know.”

“ _I_ know.” He said, leaning in for a kiss. She met him and gave her lips.

“I want to believe you,” she told him.

“Have I lied?”

She shook her head.

“Then take what I said as true.”

She smiled. “I trust you.”

“You should.”

They kissed again, their tongues sparring lazily. Jaime pulled her leg over his hip, opening her up. As they kissed again, his fingers slipped inside her cunt. She was still dripping. _Perfection._ She gasped against his tongue.

“Hungry?” He murmured, driving his fingers in and out of her.

He didn’t give her time to answer. He devoured her soft, pliant mouth as he continued fucking her. She was still sensitive from her orgasm and he knew that in three, two—

She moaned and spilled on his hand. _“Jaime.”_

He grinned and pulled his fingers out. They were slick. She blushed upon seeing them  and gasped as he sucked one. “Hmm. You like spoiling me too, Brienne. Now, you haven’t answered the question of the night. Now, are you hungry?”

She nodded.

He sat up, getting ready to leave the bed when her words surprised him.

“I-I would like to have balls in my mouth again.”

Jaime had to verbally order his cock to behave lest Brienne will never get fed at all. But he couldn't stop himself from diving between her thighs for seconds.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

If he wasn’t concerned at all about keeping Brienne alert and fed well for her exams, he would spend the night slurping the honey from her cunt. She tasted of woman and them, rainbows. Fucking unbelievable. He made a mental note to put in in the calendar—a weekend of Brienne on her back with her legs wide open. With the inevitable held off for the moment, he raised his head from her wet thighs and reminded her gently about eating. Proper, actual eating, he clarified, smirking as she blushed. He licked his lips, savoring her lingering taste as he turned to leave the bed.

“Stay there. I have something else for you,” he said. Outside the bedroom, he picked up his discarded apron and put it on again. Then he picked up the other apron from the kitchen counter and returned to his love.

Brienne was sitting up, turning pink as she saw him wearing the apron again. Delighted, Jaime sat by her legs and unfolded the other apron. He watched her read the words on it and laugh.

“You can’t be serious, Jaime!”

“Of course I am,” he said, deadpan. He examined the apron critically. “It’s not entirely accurate being that you’ve got more meat in your ass _but_ you do have firm and bouncy tits.” He pulled the blanket from her and she shrieked, trying to cover herself. Her movements caused them to fall back on the bed and he took the opportunity to play with her tits, cupping and squeezing them. “It’s your age, love. ‘Fresh meat,’” he said, pinching her nipple hard. “Works.”

She moaned as he continued his roughish play. “You don’t really expect me to wear it, do you?”

He licked the swollen tip. “I do.”

“Jaime!”

“Hey, my house, my rules. You make me wear clothes when eating in your apartment. Well, in my lair, we eat naked. Almost, anyway. Come on! Don’t you like it? I hardly get freebies.”

“Nice of you to think of me too,” she complained, holding out her hand. “Fine. Being that we agreed that we follow the rules of each other’s place.”

“Damn. Honor is so fucking sexy,” Jaime said happily, moving away from her. He held out the apron, but she just stared it. Seven Hells, her cheeks were still buring. “What?”

She looked at him and covered herself with the blankets again. “Are you going to watch?”

“Why wouldn’t I be watching?”

“Well, I would like some privacy!” She exclaimed.

Still so shy. Jaime rolled his eyes in exasperation but kissed her on the mouth. “Alright,” he said grudgingly. “You have it. But it’s ridiculous still thinking to hide your charms from me. You’re still wet with me, Brienne.” Ah, that got her blushing again, this time in outrage. Jaime was out of the room before the pillow she threw hit him.

The food was still warm. Jaime poured wine into the goblets as Brienne padded out into the dining room wearing only the apron. His only covered him below the waist while hers covered her from the chest. He grinned as she hesitated by the doorway, pink in the cheeks and looking like the oversized darling he always saw her to be.

The apron looked small on her tall, wide form but Jaime was getting hard. Where people might complain about her broad, mannish shoulders, he saw toned muscles to envy. Her pink nipples peeked from the edges of the apron. He understood the appeal of full breasts but men were missing out on tiny tits. They were more sensitive and you could put an entire mound in your mouth. Another bonus was they never needed bras.

He loved her trunk-like thighs and the long legs that came with them. While he hated that most people dismissed Brienne’s looks for not looking conventionally feminine, he took pride in being the only one who knew the secrets of her that made her woman than any other woman. Her eyes, for one. Beautiful didn’t begin to describe them, he thought as he gazed at her. She was also so fucking responsive. A few weeks ago, they made out in Hot Pie and when he dared to paw her cunt under her jeans, he was pleased to find her soaked. Brienne was embarrassed and wanted to go home and change. He kissed away her complaints, grateful that they had picked a secluded booth and he could feel with his own fingers her dew. He was still happily licking their fingers when the check arrived, while Brienne was red-faced and cutely disheveled. She was magic and wonder and just flat-out the sexiest woman, hands down.

Jaime pulled out the chair for her ceremoniously, enjoying the deeper shade of her blush. She was about to sit down when he noticed something else she was wearing. He shook his head sternly. “Hey. No cheating.”

“What?” Brienne grunted.

He tugged at the waistband of her underwear. “I’m not wearing boxers. Lose the panties.”

“Jaime, for Seven’s sake, you don’t want my ass print on furniture! And this is oak!” Brienne protested, gesturing at the chair.

“Honey, we’ve got ass prints all over. Don’t forget that we fucked on the dining table a while ago.”

“Eww.” Brienne made a face at the table. “You’ve had it cleaned, right?”

“Of coursee. Come on, get them off. I’m naked. You too. Rules are rules,” he said, wagging at finger at her.

“Oh, damn it. Fine!” Brienne started to remove her panties but stammered, “Uh, Jaime, could you—um—you know, turn around?”

Jaime put his hands on his waist. “Absofuckinglutely not. I know for a fact you check me out when I’m naked. Fair’s fair, honey.”

“Ugh! You’re impossible!” Brienne complained. So, she turned around, giving him her back. He smirked at her cluelessness at the sexy image of her bent over and thrusting her toned, freckled butt to his face. He tilted his head to get a better view, nodding and grinning as she stepped out of the white cotton. When she turned around, she blushed at the mirth lighting up his eyes. She straightened her aprons primly and sat down. Her panties she put on her lap.

Jaime held out his hand. “Your panties, my love?”

She narrowed her eyes. “What are you going to do with them?”

“Why where would I put your napkin?”

She looked at him suspiciously but surrendered the panties. He took them, brought them to his face and sniffed loudly. Ah. _Damp._ As she shrieked, he proclaimed, “Ah. Such a fine bouquet of musk and other intriguing notes. A perfume that could belong to no other but perhaps the Maiden.”

“Can it, Jaime,” she growled, crossing her legs.

He laughed, tossed the panties in the air before catching them. He took his seat, enjoying her annoyed expression way too much. “It’s your fault. I’m crazy for your cunt because you smell and taste delicious, Brienne. Now, for tonight’s feast,” he said, gesturing the spread. “I made your favorite. Spaghetti with meatballs stuffed with mozzarella cheese. We have a fine vintage from the Baratheon Vineyards. A salad of crisp, fresh greens with pecans. For dessert, we have strawberry cheesecake. Shall I serve, milady?”

“Please,” Brienne held out her plate. As Jaime piled pasta on it, she said, “Your horniness aside, I really appreciate this.” She surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Jaime. I was getting sick of all the instant food.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, ladling sauce next. “I have no doubt you’ll do well on your exams but I want you fed well too.” A meatball the size of a fist was placed next then a generous sprinkle of cheese. He smiled at her. “Now, eat up.”

“Gladly. Everything smells so good.” Brienne marveled, pulling a generous chunk off the meatball. As cheese dribbled out, she shook her head, obviously impressed. “Wow. Now that’s something I would love to see everyday.”

Jaime couldn’t resist. “You know what it reminds?”

Brienne, always the sweet innocent, took a bite. “What?”

He looked in her eyes before his eyes gaze drifted long and slow toward her thighs. She nearly choked but turned red. Chewing fast, she shook her head in disapproval and resumed eating. “Gods, Jaime. We’re eating.”

“But cheese can get pungent,” he said nonchalantly, helping himself to the food. “You, on the other hand---”

“You’re not going to shut up, are you?” Though she was looking at him with resignation, she was smiling.

“Your eyes inspire poetry,” he said, grinning. “Your cunt will drive men to war. You think something like that really happened?”

“Men have always fought for the silliest things,” she said, surprising him by sprinkling more cheese on his food.

“Not for the man in love, it isn’t.” He took a bite of the food and once again found himself surprised. Man. This was nowhere bad. He couldn’t believe it. “Do you think women have fought over cock?”

She had to laugh. “Well, that’s what people often think, isn’t it? The hair-pulling is because of a man.”

He smiled and reached out to caress her cheek. He did have trouble Brienne imagining as a princess or a delicate lady in the past. She seemed more of a warrior, with her build. Her armor would be blue. _Brienne the Blue._ It suited her.

She was more than her cunt, of course. But had they lived before, he would fight to remain at her side, to be never far from the rare beauty of her eyes and her goodness. She was his beating heart.

“I’ll go to war for you, if we were alive hundreds of years ago.”

Her blush warmed his palm. “I will be with you.”

Even better. “Counting on it.”

“It’s a vow.”

They ate the rest of their meal with more inappropriate teasing from Jaime. He hardly let anything slide past him. When Brienne took more meatballs for her second serving, he smirked and drawled, “You did say you like having balls in your mouth, honey.”

She blushed, swallowed wrong and gulped down wine. It must have burned her throat because she turned purple-red and started coughing violently. Jaime went to get her water. Returning to her side with a tall glass, he patted her on the back.

“Easy. I know you like to swallow but there’s no rush. Savor, Brienne. Don’t forget to savor.”

“Seven hells, Jaime,” she wheezed before taking the glass.

He gave her some peace for the rest of the meal. But when she playfully slurped the last noddle from the plate, her cheeks hollowing, he grunted.

“Is that how you practice? Is that how you got good?”

The noodle disappeared in her mouth. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Sucking me off.”

“Jaime!”

He burst out laughing at her annoyed expression. He stood up, took their empty plates and kissed her on the forehead. She hissed at him but angled her chin to get his next kiss on her lips. He gladly complied.

Before he disappeared behind the kitchen door, he couldn’t resist one last opportunity to tease her. “Make sure you still have room for dessert and my cock, Brienne.”

“Oh, you!” She groaned.

He was grinning as he piled the plates in the dishwasher. What a night. Mind-blowing fucking, delicious good, and shared with the person he loved most. He whistled as he took the cheesecake from the fridge.

He returned to Brienne with a plate carrying a generous hunk of the dessert. This time he sat down beside her, putting the plate between them on the table. He took a forkful from the luscious dessert, making sure he got the one with the strawberry then held it towards her lips. Brienne looked dubious.

“You can’t seriously be feeding me, Jaime.”

“Why not? I intend to take good care of you tonight, Brienne. Open, come on.”

“You spoil me too much,” she said, and he could tell she was struggling not to be too pleased about it. A grin quirked the corner of his lips as her lips closed around the strawberry.

“It’s too fun not to,” he told her. But she took the fork from him, took a piece from the dessert and held out to him the tart fluff. Her eyes sparkled.

“Well, it’s my turn to spoil you.” She said firmly. “Eat.”

Obediently, he opened his mouth and she put the dessert in it. As he chewed, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back, flushing but hopeful.

“It’s not too much to wish for more like this, is it?” She asked. “But hopefully, I get to have my turn taking good care of you too.”

He finished chewing and took the fork from her. “What makes you think you don’t?”

“Come on. You know what I mean. It’s not that I don’t enjoy when you make it about me most of the time, Jaime. I love it. But I want to do it to you too. Not because you did it for me, but I want to.” Her lips parted for the dessert he held out to her. “I love you and I love showing you how much.”

“Being with me is one way,” he assured her.

“Well, I have more ideas up my sleeve.” She said, her thumb reaching up to brush away some of the cream from the corner of his lips. “I hope there would be more nights like this. And days too. I’d like to spoil _you_ for a change.”

He smiled, about to tell that she could spoil him by not wearing panties for a week when an idea so brilliant hit him. It fucking came close to bringing him to his knees from shock. Wow. Just fucking _wow._ He had not even been thinking about it. Now he wondered why.   
  
It didn’t just make sense, it wasn’t simply a logical step. They had been heading in that direction from the very beginning. From the first time he saw her dancing on top of the tables a Ye Olde Gods. Gods. It had happened as far back as that. He always thought he fell for her the morning after fucking her for the first time. He had loved her since she sang "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" and knocked him out with her shoe.

Damn it. He could be so dumb sometimes. But Jaime Lannister always caught up fast.

Brienne took the fork and sliced a piece off the dessert. His chest tightened at the sweet sight of her messy pale, rough hair, the graceful curve of her thick neck. He looked forward to mornings just to see her hair piled around her head, finding pleasure at the sight of her asleep and sometimes, snoring. And the nights. The nights spent in her arms.

She looked at him, her eyes taking his breath away.

“I have an idea.” He said.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s move in together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It ends in a little bit of a cliffhanger! I hope you don't come after me with torches. 
> 
> Please don't, okay?
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
